Ananta
The Ananta are a race of lamia-like Beastmen in Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. They are indigenous to the mountains near Ala Mhigo and are solely female. Their affiliated primal is Lakshmi, the Lady of Bliss, whom they worship as a creator goddess. The Ananta are said to have existed since the time of ancient Allag, and are known for their skill in spell and gemcraft. They are divided by two sister tribes: the Vira, who see Lakshmi as an embodiment of freedom, and the Qalyana, who consider their goddess to personify transcending beauty, which they emulate while ignoring everything else around them. Story The Ananta are oppressed by the Garleans since the annexation of Gyr Abania with the Vira aligning with the Ala Mhigan Resistance. The Qalyana, wanting to be left alone, sided with the empire. The prejudicial actions of Fordola rem Lupis killed the Qalyana broodmother's daughter and the Qalyana isolated themselves soon after. The death of the broodmother's daughter left feelings of despair that caused her to summon the primal Lakshmi, hoping that the Lady of Bliss would restore her daughter. The Qalyana demanded the Vira to travel to their home to pay homage to Lakshmi. The Vira, while they revere the Lady of Bliss, would not lower themselves to prostrate before her and resent the Qalyana for siding with the empire. Thus, they beseech the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and their champion, the Warrior of Light, to vanquish the primal before Lakshmi brings everyone under her thrall. The Scions infiltrate the Qaylana's lair and observe that while Lakshmi brought the broodmother's daughter back to life, the primal could not restore her. The Scions attempt to reason with the Qaylana, stating the a primal's promises are hollow, but Lakshmi uses her power to bring everyone under her blissful command. While the Qaylana present are swiftly and forcibly swayed, the Warrior of Light's Echo protects the Scions, allowing them to fight back. Lakshmi is vanquished to the rage of the broodmother, who claims the primal was their only hope. Lyse Hext attempts to reason with the broodmother, but she does not listen, forcing the Scions to leave. After the liberation of Ala Mhigo, the Vira and the broodmother of the Qaylana come before the gathering of Ala Mhigans to discuss the future of their nation. Though appearing forgiving, the vengeful broodmother seeks to take control of the recently freed nation to put everyone under the thrall of Lakshmi. Discreetly placing crystals in the throne room, the broodmother summons her primal. The Warrior of Light and Arvenvald use their power with the Echo to defend the people from Lakshmi's thrall-inducing powers while General Raubahn kills the treacherous broodmother. The people are cornered by the Qaylana infiltrators and the Warrior and Arenvald cannot stop all of Lakshmi's attacks. Lyse convinces an imprisoned Fordola to aid them and with her help, Lakshmi is defeated again. It is unknown what state the Qaylana are in currently, but it is likely that their power and influence over the Vira is significantly reduced. Gallery FFXIV Ananta 01.png FFXIV Ananta 02.png FFXIV Ananta 03.png Etymology Ananta is a Sanskrit term that means "endless", "limitless", "eternal" or "infinite". It is one of the many names of Lord Vishnu. It also commonly refers to Ananta Shesha, the celestial snake on which Vishnu reclines. Category:Beastmen in Final Fantasy XIV